Mizushima Umi
is one of the main characters and the second Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a third year student at Kawai High School. She is very composed and does things at her own pace. She and Suzu, despite being entirely different, are good friends as they call each other "Su" and "U-chan". Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Water. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Umi is the tallest in terms of height. She has long, dirty blonde hair held in a high pony tail and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are dark blue. Umi wears a blue t-shirt underneath a white trench-coat style vest and grey jeans. She also wears a silver necklace and white flats. Her school uniform is a dark grey blazer with white high-lights unzipped, a white shirt, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Cerulean, Umi's hair style stays the same. Her eye colour changes into cerulean blue. She wears a white vest with white frilled sleeves that have blue, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a thin six coat tails which have a blue underside, a blue bow just below her neck that has a small, blue, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a light blue skirt with frills, tight white stockings which are tucked into her pair of blue boots, which have a section of white clipped on at the sole and heel. Personality Logical, kind and down to earth but very, very lazy. Umi is a third year student at Kawai High School, and one of the so called 'founding members' of the Defense Club. She very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilities when the team needs it the most. She is also detailed, always day dreaming and wondering about things that aren't so important. Even though she is laid back and hates to move around, she is an amazing athlete. Umi is also a very lucky. Gradually geting high marks for tests she doesn't study for. Background Umi and Suzu have been childhood friends since middle school, and are the founding members of the Defense Club. Relationships '''Friends' Kazesawa Suzu - Suzu and Umi have been close friends since middle school, and thus care about each other more than the other Pretty Cure. Despite their differences they are always together, and rarely fight. The first time they met was when Umi saved Suzu from tripping down the stairs, and later went to a new curry place together after finding out they both liked curry. And then as Chieko distanced herself from Suzu their relationship became stronger. They remain inseparable and often lean on each other to cheer the other up. Chitose Chieko - Chieko resents Umi but is actually jealous of her relationship with Suzu. Himura Akiko - Akiko is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and met Umi at Kurotama Karaoke. Though Umi is usually bothered by Akiko energetic and air headed she treasures her as someone younger, and wants to be a responsible role model. She also enjoys Akiko's helpfulness. Amachi Rio - Rio is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Umi's friends. Sakurai Maki - Maki is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Umi's friends. Cure Cerulean "The Flashing Princess! Cure Cerulean!" 点滅プリンセス! キュアセルリアン! Tenmetsu Purinsesu! Kyua Serurian! is the alter ego of Mizushima Umi. Cure Cerulean has the powers of Water. She is represented by a crown, and her main colour is blue. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Cerulean "The Flashing Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Cerulean!" 点滅プリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルセルリアン! Tenmetsu Purinsesu, Tenshi no Ai! Enjeru Serurian! is another version of Cure Cerlean. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Cerulean Splash '- is one of Cure Cerulean's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 2. 'Cerulean Aqua '- is one of Cure Cerulean's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Cerulean's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Etymology ''' - From Japanese meaning "water", which is a reference to her water based powers, and meaning "island". - Means "ocean". Cure Cerulean means a greenish-blue colour.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/cerulean Nicknames - A senior or superior in any academic or corporate organization in society. Songs Umi's voice actor has participated in one image song for the character she voices. Main: * Ultimate Negligence Duets * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Mizushima Umi is the gender bend of En Yufuin from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. Gallery Mizushima Umi Profile.png|Mizushima Umi profile Cure Cerulean Profile.png|Cure Cerulean profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Blue Cures Category:Light Blue Cures